Broken Artists
by BloodyDamnedKiss
Summary: You've heard of The Famous Usami Akihiko with his Plain Lover, Takahashi Misaki. Plain? Definitely Not. There are some things Misaki is hiding from everyone; Even his own brother. The usual shy, easily embarrassed, and flustered Misaki has a talent of his own, Unlike his Lover who is a Writer, he is a musician/Singer, a very talented musician & Singer . Lemon & Love struggles. 2013
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story line of this FAN FICTION. Sorry OOC in here.

Misaki's eyes fluttered open to see his lover's peaceful face, a smile tugged on his bruised lips from last night's love making and he continued to stare at the almost  
perfect man on this Earth. "So your smiling at me while I sleep now huh?" Akihiko pointed out smugly. "I- uh - I - I Didn't," Misaki stuttered out flustered and embarrassed that he was caught staring at his lover's sleeping form. Before he could even comprehend what had happened Soft lips met his and he let out a soft moan. His lover chuckled and pulled away, "You want me already this early in the morning Huh?" Misaki blushed before remembering what Aikawa said 'He needs to finished his manuscript before the deadline or else I will rip off his Dic-' "Usagi-san we can't, You have to finished your manuscript or else." Usami looked at Misaki with a pout on his lips. "Or else what?" he whined. Misaki looked at his over-grown Usagi with a 'Seriously? Your such a dork.' face but answered his previous question "Or else Aikawa will rip off your Dick and We wont be able to make love anymore." Usagi's violet eyes widened before scrambling to get his laptop. "Ill go get dressed for work." Misaki noted before standing up giving Akihiko a full view of his body. "Ugh!" Usagi groaned staring at Misaki's bum before lifting his hands to grab it. An inch away from Misaki's body he heard the latter state without even looking at the man, "You wont be getting any if Akiawa rips off your dick cause you kept wasting time staring at me." The Usami Flinched returning to his laptop typing his newest BL novel. After getting dressed and serving Breakfast Misaki kissed Usagi a farewell and left to go to work at the flower shop with Nowaki-Sempai.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't not own anything but the storyline of this Fanfiction.

~Lemon in this Chapter!~

I walked into the flower shop and immediately recognized the smell of the fresh roses. "Ah. Good morning Misaki!" I heard Nowai-Semfor yell from the back room. "Morning Nowaki-Sempai!" I yell back. I put my bags in my personal locker and put on my work Apron. "Hello?" I heard a woman say from the front door "How may I help You?" I asked Smiling at her and her child. "I- um I need to buy a dozen roses." I smiled and noddied going out to the front and walking into the rose section. "Which color Miss?" She looked at me nervously and shakily answered my question. "I-I don't I'm not s-sure." I looked at her worriedly, she seemed scared and tense, almost like she was scared for her life. "Would you like to sit down ? If it makes you more comfortable." She nodded guiding her Daughter to the bench set out, "Miss? If you want, I can pick out the color for you if you tell me the event." she looked at me and smiled shyly. "It's for a funeral of my 8 month baby girl." she whispered with tears falling silently down her cheeks. my smile faltered and I walked to the bench sitting next to the crying Woman. "Shhh. It's alright. You don't have to hold it in any longer. Just let it out." She looked at me resting her head on my shoulder and cried. "Misato. We have to leave. Thank you Sir for letting my wife cry On your shoulder Even though your strangers." I felt tears fall from my eyes and down my cheeks "It's no problem and Miss, Here are a dozen white roses. They mean Innocence you may take them I'll pay For them, although they do not cost as much, cause your child's life can not be Bought, I'll pay in honor of your daughter." Tears were now streaming down my face and I wasent even related to this child. "It's okay Misaki you Do not have to pay, Miss they're on the house." I heard Nowaki-sempai say Quietly in front of the register. "Thank you so much." The man said with tears in his eyes "Yes. Thank you." the couple left with their child (About 8 yr old Girl). I wiped the tears from my face and looked back at Nowaki-Sempai. "Misaki. You're the first person Ive met that has So much compassion for others that you cry for a complete stranger. It's a very rare trait now a days. Im proud of you." I nodded still wiping the tears.

After that the day went smoothly, we sold many different flowers from Lilacs to Roses. By the time 7:00 hit it was time for Us to close the shop and head home to our lovers. We both headed our separate ways after waving. I quickly went back to our apartment ready to make dinner. I reached the door and pushed in the code checking to hear Aikawa or Usagi-san.

Lemon!~

_After closing the door I was attacked by a Rabbit with a huge sex drive. "Misaki." I finished my manuscript." he whispered seductively licking the area under my chin "Mhmm U-Usagi n-not now I have to make Dinner." I whispered breathless. "That can wait, I can't." to emphasize his point he rubbed his hard manhood on my stomach (Remember Usagi is tall (; ) "I've had this since 5:30. It'S been waiting for you Misaki." I bucked my hips hearing loud breathless moans make their way out of our mouths. "I need you. " Usagi breathed out causing me to moan loudly, "I Want you." I whispered in his ear before connecting our mouths. Cloth against Cloth. Lips against Lips. Our bodies were against one another I could even feel Usagi's hard on stabbing my lower stomach. By the millisecond things got hotter, harder, fiercer Usagi Pushed me against the wall our lips still connected. "Touch me." he whispered thrusting his hips into my stomach. I nodded unbuckling his belt "Oh Misaki." He moaned. I thrusted his pants Down his hips and reached down grabbing his massive hard on. "Is this for me?" I whispered hotly in his ear Before pumping up and down. _

_ :Usagi's POV: _

_"Is this for me?" Misaki Whispered in my ear before pumping the hard on I've had since 5:30 due to my Fantasies. I felt a familiar pressure in my lower abdomen before letting out a scream of pleasure, following was my semen "Mhmm Misaki. Oh. " I moaned as Misaki went down to his knees and licked my half hard Cock. I moaned over and over. Oh this boy will never get away with this, I will fuck him so hard after this. "Ahh!" I screamed as I experienced my second climax. I panted memorizing the image of Misaki swallowing my cum in my memory. _

_ :Misaki's POV:_

_I stood up about to head for the kitchen but Usagi pulled me back quickly removing my pants and bending me over the Arm of the coach. "Usagi-san! I have to prepare Dinner!" I protected only to moan when Usagi nudged his hard cock against my entrance. "How are you hard? AGAIN!?" He chuckled before ramming his whole length into me. I let out a scream of painful pleasure "Your just as hard as I am Mi-Sa-Ki~" he whispered before starting his Plethora of pleasurable thrusts. "HARDER OH GOD AKIHIKO HARDER!" I screamed out. "You're so tight." Usagi grunted and obliged to meh previous command of 'HARDER!'. Soon enough we both climaxed with a scream. "I love you." I whispered to him. "I love you to." He whispered Back before carrying me to our bedroom. After settling in we fell into a deep sleep. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line for this Fan fiction

That was first Lemon, what did you think?

The morning so far was going well. Usagi had his meeting while I stayed home and did housework. At the moment I was washing the dishes humming my favorite song. I inhaled sharply as I felt cold arms wrap around my waist "I'll miss you so much." I heard a certain someone whisper into the crook of my neck. I held in a moan at Usagi slipped his hand under my wet shirt and started tweaking my already hardened nipples. "Not now Akihiko, you have a meeting to attend." He suddenly squeezed down on my nipple enticing a scream from my mouth. "That's not what your body is saying... It loves me." He whispered. "Usami Akihiko If you don't get your hands down there and go attend your meeting. I will make sure that you will not be getting any for the next week." By the time I finished he flinched back and quickly I went out the door. I turned off the water picking up the phone and dialing my friend's number. "Hey it's been a while since we practiced Last do you want to meet up at the music studio?" I heard him approve before hanging up. I smiled heading up the stairs to change into a pair of more professional clothing.

Opening the door to the music studio I saw my friend. "Misaki! How have you been?" I smiled "It's been alright. How about you?" He chuckled "my son is doing great and my wife is carrying my daughter." "Congratulations!" I yelled. Running over to him and giving him a hug. "Okay so what did you want to practice?" I laughed and walked into the sound proof room looking out the window seeing Kurosu putting on his earphone, I put mine on holding one of them on my neck. "Okay what song?" I heard in the earphones ."Better than I know myself." ( by Adam Lambert but pretend Misaki wrote it) He smiled turning different knobs and eventually I heard the beat. _"Cold as ice. And More Bitter than a December. Winter night, that's how I treated you..." _I felt the notes roll out of my mouth naturally. I finished the last lyrics before ending off fading my voice._ "Better than I know Myself...!"_ I opened my eyes that I didn't realize I closed. "Good Job Misaki." I nodded forcing a smiling remembering when I wrote this song... It was when Usagi sent me to live With Nii-san. "Are you thinking about when you wrote this song?" I only nodded for an reply. He sighed and looked at me sadly "Lyrics can tell more about a person than real words... The loneliness that is projected in this song, said that at that torment you felt as though you needed him" I nodded again. " Hey we have to meet here tomorrow, You're meeting a writer ,your going to be singing for him, his manga is going to be turned into an anime and we need the opening song. The anime comes out in 3 days." I smiled genuinely "What song?" He looked at me with a overly happy face "One of your songs." I smiled wide. This is going to be a good week. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything But the story line of this Fan-fiction

Please Review!

By the Time I got home from practice it was dinner time and Usagi-san was sitting on the living room couch with his phone shaking nervously in his hands. "Where were you? I've been home for about three hours! I was worried sick!" I put down my shoulder bag and took off my jacket. "I was with a friend." I answered, he stood up walking over to me angrily "Tell me next time damn it! What if you were kidnapped or raped?" By the time he finished screaming at me I was frustrated and tired. Angrily I yelled, "Well am I supposed to tell you EVERYTHING? I am 20 now I can take care of myself!" I watched as his bangs were falling in his face, covering his eyes.

"Who were you with? Was it a guy?" he asked quietly. I looked over at him to see him looking down at the floor. "Yes. It was a guy." He physically stiffened "Were just friends...the only guy I'll ever love will be you." I whispered the last part but loud enough where he could hear. I turned my head heading for the kitchen before i felt myself being pulled against a chest "I love you. I'm sorry for being so selfish and wanting you for myself." He whispered in my ear intertwining our fingers. " Its okay. I don't mind at times. I know you were just worried." I said leaning my head back on his chest.

After that small moment I walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Tonight I made us Yakizakana (Grilled fish), rice, with a side of Miso soup. I set the table and called Usagi down for dinner. "Ittadakimasu." We said in unison before digging into our meals. We ate in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence it was more of a comfortable silence. Usagi kept stealing glaces at me from the corner of his eyes, even I could see that but I did not say anything and continued eating.

After dinner I cleaned up the kitchen and went into my room getting ready for a shower. I closed my bedroom door instantly stripping, and feeling the cold air pierce my skin. I smiled turning on the faucet and waled out the bathroom to grab a rubber duck, on my way back I began to sing softly one of my favorite songs "_White lips, Pale face, Breathing in snow flakes, burnt lungs, sour taste. Lights gone. Days end. Struggling to pay rent. Long nights... Strange men."_ I sat inside of the tub happily mumbling the lyrics to that amazing emotional song. I quickly washed myself and thought about my meeting tomorrow with the author. _**So he wants me to sing my song Only Human*...Why such a sad song****?** _I stood up and pulled out the plug watching the water drain out slowly. "_The worst things in life come free to us_" Isn't  
that what the singer said?... He was right the worst things in life do come free to us.

My mind flashed back to the shattered glass, the sirens, the screams, the cries, and the highly damaged cars with black bags lying next to them. It is my fault they died... I was being selfish, asking them to come home in the pounding rain and they died. By the time I came out from the bathroom I felt like crying. Just thinking about it tears me up. I felt broken, shattered, and most of all... I felt Selfish. I remembered back to a time where Usami-chichi almost hated me _"Your very existence poses a great deal of trouble" _Honestly... those words still ring in my ears. Maybe my existence changed and im not trouble to Usagi... maybe I am trouble to him... "Misaki." His angelic voice brought me out of my daze.

"Are you all right?"

I could only nod my head not trusting my voice. He looked at me worryingly.

"If something is bothering you, you should tell me Misaki."

My gaze fell to the floor instantly. _Keep it together Misaki. You will only cause him trouble if you worry him._

I let out a nervous and forced laugh before saying quickly, "Its nothing Im fine hahah-a."

* Only Human is by 'K'

(link will be in the next chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the storyline of this Fan-fiction

I woke up quickly sliding out of Usagi-san's arms quickly looking back to check if he was still sleeping, just like usual I had no luck and he was looking up at me from the white covers of the bed. "Morning." I whispered walking to the closet taking out my outfit for my meeting with the Author. Something clicked in my mind and I remembered I haven't told Usagi-san about my meeting, that is exactly what I did next, " Usagi-san I have to go to work today and meet someone who needs my assistance." Usagi nodded sliding off the bed. "I have to go with Aikawa to do something to." I took off my oversized nightshirt and headed for the shower. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked from the steam filled bathroom, he chuckled and stood behind me in the mirror, "You. For Breakfast. Lunch. Dinner. & for Snack." I instantly heated up Thinking of a quick remark, "BakaUsagi!" He chuckled stripping himself of his night attire and hopping in the shower. "Hurry up and join me Mi~sa~ki." I groaned stripping myself of my boxers and stepped in facing the Large Usagi. "Lets just hurry up." I mumbled squeezing some of the Shampoo into my hand and plopping it down on Usagi-san's head lathering it deep into his scalp lightly. "Misaki," he breathed out causing me to jump a bit sending him a foot back into the running water. The soapy water ran down his neck and slid down his broad chest smoothly. I felt a large hand run through my hair with cold shampoo, I relaxed under the touch letting the latter rub the shampoo evenly. After washing off I got out grabbing a white towel with ducks on it ; wrapping it around it my body and throwing a yellow towel with rabbits on it to Usagi-San. I felt arm encircle my waist as I looked through my closet. "Oh dear. It's a time for us to leave. Lets hurry and get dressed." I grumbled annoyed at the loss of extra minutes. "Okay anything for you Misaki." He said grabbing his usual outfit. A light lavender dress shirt that complements his eyes, dark grey vest and slacks, and to complete the outfit he wore a yellow tie. I sighed taking out the outfit I had chosen earlier, which included a pair of loose black skinny slacks, a white dress shirt, a green tie -to bring out my eyes, and a black Vest.

Outfits: broken_artists_chapter/set?id=89046527

(Put in before this link. )

polyvore dot com /

(they wouldn't let me put in the full link.-.-)

I looked at Usagi-san shyly, "Usagi-San... Can you tie my tie p-please?" I asked embarrassed that I could not tie a simple knot out of this piece of fabric. He looked shocked but chuckled before retying the tie and tucking it behind the vest. I lead us out of the room after grabbing our jackets and Phones. "Lets go." Akihiko whispered in my ear huskily. "O-okay." I stuttered out.

"Bye Usagi-San!" I shouted out waving, he waved back and sped off into the distance. I hope he hasn't figured out about my secret... I swear all hell will break loose if that happens, I mean..._Me, Me! Plain, Old, Boring Misaki. Having Musical talent... That won't go well... Since I still won't be good enough..._ "Misaki!" I turned back to see Kurosu. "Hey, You ready?" I asked smiling, "Hey... The Author/ Mangaka wants to duet with you for his anime opening in front of the studio, behind this glass ; in front of _Every one_." To emphasize his point he pointed at the area of glass next to the doorway of the studio, there stood two microphones with the thin layer of the pop filter, the two sets of head phones, and two cold looking water bottles. I sighed nervously, "It can't be helped..." I whispered to no one in particular. Taking a breath, I headed inside with Kurosu trailing right behind me, once inside I saw a man and a woman, both were laid back looking -Which calmed my nerves a tad bit- "Hello, You must be Takahashi Misaki. I'm Hiroshi Asami and this is Ijuuin Kyo, he will be the one recording with you today with your song Only Human. Do you have any objections, advice, questions, or concerns?" She held out her hand for me to shake with a kind smile on her face. I nervously took her hand and shook it, "It's nice to meet you Hiroshi-sama and Ijuuin-sama and also, I have no objections to the duet, nor do I have any advice or Concerns. But Ijuuin-sama, with all do respect, Why do you want to sing a duet with me?" Ijuuin-sama smiled before speaking, "You can call me Kyo if you wish there is no need for honorifics, were both artists here." He paused slightly, "Id like to sing with you because, I always hear your songs and they always sound so passionate and emotion-filled. If you don't mind, I'd like to hear you live with the privilege to sing with you." I blushed at his compliment, "Um T-thank you, Would you like to start now?" He nodded walking over to the taller Mic. I followed him talking the shorter of the two microphones, i grabbed the water bottle and slowly drunk half of it. "You should drink some to Ijuu- I mean Kyo-San." He chuckled and pointed at a pile of water bottles "I think I've had enough. i spent all last night preparing for this." I blushed and quickly put on my headphones, leaving one out on my neck - which I held in place, Kyo-San followed my actions and the door closed, Whoever constructed this actually made the area a soundproof room. "You can start Kurosu." I said nervously looking at Ijuuin. He smiled back at me, I could tell he was a bit nervous by his facial expression. Given the signal, the music started and I with it. I let the lyrics roll out of my mouth smoothly, reminiscing about the time I wrote this song. Soon Kyo-kun joined in, I was surprised as his voice harmonized well with mine and how gentle it sounded. I nodded in his direction, he took the signal and took the Melody lyrics, while I thE harmony Lyrics. I was awestruck at how much emotion he put into his voice. He opeNed his eyes and stared at me, I instantly blushed at his stare. We continued to sing in harmony, almost like our voices just harmonized naturally. After a few more verses I felt an intense stare, looking around and not finding anyone suspicious I brushed it off as nervousness or paranoia. We continued to sing in sync and soon enough we finished.

Little did Misaki know, a pair of violet eyes were looking at him furiously, yet sadly at the same time.


	6. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION! **

This Fan-Fiction is CopyRighted (All Rights Reserved ©)

The characters, music, lyrics, website, drinks, companies, or anything else related to this matter- belong to their original Founder/writer/Mangaka/Artist/ Singer/ Painter, **Unless otherwise stated**.

This Fanfiction Plot/Story Line belongs to me.

A/N: Gomenasai! This is not an update, I promise I'll attempt to publish a new chapter for you guys soon!


End file.
